deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Christopher Neff
}} Christopher Neff is a supporting character on Devious Maids. A kidney specialist with an eye for the ladies, Neff has been married six times, though he's never known love greater than the feelings he holds for a certain patient: Genevieve Delatour. As the two of them grow closer, Genevieve and her beloved maid Zoila grow apart, with Neff disapproving of how close his fiancée is with the help. He conspires to get Zoila fired, but he's the one who ends up kicked out of the house once Genevieve comes to learn what he did. Biography 'Early Life' At some point in his life, Christopher became a doctor and a kidney specialist. Over the years, he had six wives, with all his marriages ending in divorce. When he became older, Christopher decided to lie about his real age, which became a regular habit. He also had a bit of plastic surgery for his plugs and his veneers. When Joy's mother fell ill, Dr. Neff took care of her until she died, despite her not being able to pay her medical insurance. With her mother gone, Joy needed work and a place to stay, and so Christopher opened his home to her and hired her as his maid. Dr. Neff loved his own mother more than anyone in the world, he would go on to not be as happy after she died. Later in his career, he met Genevieve Delatour when she needed a new kidney. After a lot of appointments, he fall in love with her, thinking she was the most beautiful woman he has ever met. Some days before he decided to confess his love for Genevieve, Christopher decided to do a six-month surgical fellowship in Greece, so he rented out his house for the length of his departure. 'Season 3' }} One day, Christopher is decided to confess his love for Genevieve, so he calls her, asking her to come at his office the next day. That day, Christopher Neff is disappointed when he notices Genevieve bought a "guest", Zoila. The doctor announces he was hoping to talk to Genevieve alone, because it is not the kind of things that he would normally discuss with company. Genevieve refuses, saying whatever he has to say he has to do it in front of both of them. The doctor reveals he called Genevieve in this day because she is the most beautiful women he ever met and he thinks he has fallen in love with her. Both Zoila and Genevieve are surprised, and after a silence, an indignant Zoila asks if it was not about her kidney, before adding that kind of attitude is unprofessional. However, Genevieve forces Zoila to leave the room, because she wants to be alone with the doctor. Eventually, Genevieve asks Christopher to come for dinner at her house that night, and the doctor agrees. During their dinner, Christopher and Genevieve are discussing about how her eyes are beautiful. However, Zoila decides to interrupt them and asks Genevieve if she does not have some questions for Christopher. Genevieve asks her like what, without even giving her a look. Zoila retorts some getting-to-know-you things like, "Where are you from? What are your hobbies? Do you always date your patients?". Genevieve tells the doctor she is sorry but Zoila can be a little protective of her. Christopher retorts he knows she is her friend, housekeeper and chaperon. After more personnal questions, Genevieve tells Zoila that they are ready for the next course, and the maid leaves the room. Then, Christopher tells her he hopes he is not being too forward, but he has to leave next week for a six-month fellowship in Greece, and he asks her if she would like to come with him. As Zoila is coming back with the next course, Genevieve agrees to come with him, and a really shocked Zoila accidentally lets the course falling on Christopher. }} At a restaurant at the country club, Genevieve is eating with Christopher. She just told her that she cannot go to Greece with him. The man replies he understands because she barely knows him and he was whisking her away to the other side of the world. Genevieve explains she needs to stay with Zoila right now. Christopher is confused because it is her maid, and Genevieve tells him she is pregnant out of wedlock with no prospects so she needs her. She adds it must be hard to understand but Zoila is like family to her. Christopher admits he is disappointed, but adds Genevieve could never do anything to upset him. At this moment, Evelyn arrives and she explains she is profoundly disturbed, because apparently somebody told the police to question her about Louie Becker's murder. Genevieve tries to be confused, because she is the one who told them to question her. Evelyn adds she is surprised that anyone would want to spread vicious gossip about her considering her position. Christopher asks which position, and Evelyn explains him as vice president of the country club board, she has tremendous access to all these members. She takes off her phone and begins to text something, explaining it would be so easy for her to retaliate. At this moment, everyone in the restaurant - including Christopher - receive a text message from her, and they look at their phones. The sound of a moaning Genevieve comes out from all phones, and the latter realizes Evelyn sent her sex tape to everyone. Christopher is really pleased, asking Genevieve if it was the blooming orchid in the video. That night, Genevieve meets Christopher. The doctor asks if it is about that silly video, and he explains he does not really care about it, because they all have pasts and he is more interested in their future together. Genevieve explains she was thinking she could go to Greece with him if he will still have her. Christopher is happy, but asks what about Zoila and Genevieve sarcastically retorts: "What about her?". }} Some times after Genevieve came back from Greece, she announces to Zoila that Christopher is back too, because he cares deeply about her. She adds that he will move with them in her house, because he rented out his house when he went to Greece. Zoila is not thrilled by the idea, especially when the doctor arrives. At a moment of the night, Zoila is woke up because Christopher and Genevieve are making love. Christopher keeps repeating "Oh la la" during the sexual act. Zoila confronts Genevieve about that the next morning, but she realizes her boss is also tired by that. However, she refuses to talk to Christopher. Later, Zoila brings a soup to Christopher, and the latter says "Oh la la" when he eats it. Zoila tells him that he says "Oh la la" a lot, which is ridiculous. Christopher does not believe it, because everybody loves it especially Genevieve. However, Zoila admits Genevieve is crazy about him, so that is why it is hard for her to admit she also finds it ridiculous... in every single context. Christopher understands Genevieve told her about their sex relationships, and he leaves the room with an extreme confusion. Zoila realizes she did a mistake. That night, Christopher confronts Genevieve about his discussion with Zoila. Genevieve tries to know what is his problem, but Christopher retorts what is the point to explain if she rushes to tell everything to Zoila. He reveals he is really hurt by the fact she talked about his "Oh la la" with her maid. Genevieve retorts she did not plan to talk with her about that, it just happened and he has to understand they are very close. Christopher replies they are "codependent", especially because Genevieve told him he could live with her in her house only if Zoila agrees. He accuses her to care more about Zoila than him, and the two begin to argue. The next morning, Christopher decides to take a walking to clear his mind. Unbeknownst to him at the moment, Zoila decides to move back to her old house, because she thinks that Christopher could be right about her and Genevieve. }} Thanks to Dr. Neff moving things around, Zoila is unable to find anything in Genevieve's kitchen. She confronts him about it, annoyed to learn that he's been re-cleaning what she's already cleaned, and begs that he not mess with her kitchen. He points out that this is Genevieve's kitchen, not hers, and she points out in turn that she works for Genevieve. However, he asserts that, with him living there, she works for him as well, to her chagrin. Zoila confronts Genevieve about the situation at hand with Dr. Neff, but is frustrated to find that Genevieve is taking his side. Zoila later decides to prove herself by sneaking into the mansion while Genevieve and Dr. Neff are out playing tennis and clean the entire place on her own. When arriving, however, she finds Joy... the maid. Zoila and Joy confront Dr. Neff and Genevieve when they arrive back from playing tennis. Neff and Genevieve had thought that if Joy worked on Zoila's day off then neither of the maids would find out about the other and that everything would be alright. Zoila talks to Genevieve alone about this and is appalled that she is taking Neff's side. Genevieve argues, however, that Zoila needs help while she's pregnant; she's double the size but only half the maid. }} Zoila tries impressing Dr. Neff now that Genevieve has gone away to visit Valentina and Remi in New York. However, this is very difficult to do when Joy - Neff's maid - is constantly upstaging her. When Zoila makes a turkey sandwich, Joy makes a turkey dinner; when Zoila folds the towels neatly, Joy makes them into a swan; when Zoila makes the bed, Joy adds a mint to the pillow; and finally, when Zoila vacuums the floor, Joy takes out a giant floor-buffer. Sick of losing this rivalry, Zoila simply retires to cleaning a vase, but Joy tells her to stop. She ends up taking the vase and running away with it... but she slips over on the spot where she buffed the floors. As it turns out, the vase was in fact an urn, and the remains of Dr. Neff's beloved mother Lurlene come spilling out all over Joy. She begins moaning about how disappointed Neff will be in her, since he gave her a job after her mother died and has been good to her like a father for most of her life, and so Zoila just fills the urn with vacuum dust in the hopes that he won't find out. This doesn't work though, because Neff senses that his "mother" is lighter, and so Zoila abides by the "maid code" that she earlier accused Joy of flouting. She says how she accidentally spilled some of Lurlene, and Neff is furious; Joy is grateful that Zoila took the blame for her, but then she speaks to Dr. Neff and he says that she is to help him get rid of Zoila by making Genevieve choose him over her. }} Zoila is busy feasting on a large breakfast of fried chicken when Joy approaches her and asks to borrow $100, explaining that Dr. Neff's check bounced because he's broke and he's using Genevieve for her money. Zoila discusses this with the girls, wanting to stay out of it, but they agree that they'd like to know if they were dating a leech. When it looks like Neff is about to propose to Genevieve, Zoila runs into the room to interrupt, making up the excuse that she's going into labor. The three of them - she, Neff and Genevieve - go to the hospital where Zoila admits to her boss that she's faking, then telling her about Neff's financial situation. Genevieve fears that the rumor might be true and, when Neff proposes again, she confronts him about it. He tells her that the reason he's low on funds right now is because he just made a large donation to the hospital and had to move some things around - but he's still rich. This is a great comfort to Genevieve, though he wonders who told her this lie in the first place. He assumes it was Zoila and, as such, demands that Genevieve make a choice between him and her maid, considering the latter is constantly trying to undermine their relationship. Genevieve ends up making the wrong choice and fires Zoila in favor of her new fiancé. }} Genevieve has trouble adjusting to a life without Zoila, so Dr. Neff encourages that she go out and try to bond with Joy over lunch. Genevieve agrees to do so, but assures it won't be anything like it was with Zoila; Dr. Neff likes this. Over lunch, however, Joy can't help but confess to Genevieve the lies Neff has been telling her. After all Genevieve has done for Joy, she can't keep up the ruse any longer; she confesses that Neff set Zoila up to be fired and that he made her lie and tell Zoila he was poor. Genevieve is appalled, and when Neff later finds her, she his bags packed downstairs in her mansion waiting for him. Dr. Neff is confused questioning if they're taking a trip, but Genevieve reveals that she's kicking him out and terminating their engagement and entire relationship. Neff admits to tricking her, but argues that he knew their relationship could never thrive with Zoila around. He tries to apologize, but Genevieve does not accept, even when couples' therapy is suggested. She points out that couples' therapy is for couples who want to be together; she does not want to be with Neff anymore. Neff cannot believe that Genevieve is choosing her maid over him, but she corrects that she's choosing her friend over him; with that, she tells him goodbye. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 305 01.png Promo 305 02.png Promo 305 17.png Promo 305 18.png Promo 305 19.png Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 3 Characters